justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Pandak "Baby" Panay
Pandak "Baby" Panay is the main antagonist in Just Cause 2. Personal info He was born in the Kuala Cherah village. Pandak "Baby" Panay is the president of Panau. He has taken over control of the island nation from his deceased father, president Papa Panay, who (according to The Agency) was killed by a car bomb that was set by Pandak. Even though a Panauan, Panay is heavily influenced by Japanese elements. He hires Ninjas as bodyguards and the interior of his Wajah Ramah Fortress is built in medieval Japanese style. As a brutal dictator, he tortures and kills all who oppose him. He owns a green chameleon as a pet. It sits on his shoulder during the mission Into the Den. He enjoys the vulgar and heavy handed poems sent to him by Colonel Virgilio, whom Pandak lovingly refers to as the "national bard". Pandak likes to impress girls by pretending to understand German and Dutch. He does this with the aid of pirate DVDs, supplied to him by colonel Zulkrnain. Speculation about his name The name Pandak "Baby" Panay may have been inspired by combining the names of Haiti's dictator (Jean-Claude "Baby Doc") and the island of Panay in the Philippines, which is an archipelago located in South East Asia, much like the fictional islands in the game. The pronounciations of "Panay" in game and in the Filipino language are different. Panay in game is pronounced "pa-ney" and the pronounciation in the Filipino language is "Pa-nay". Both "a"s in the Filipino language are pronounced the way "a" is pronounced in continental Europe and not "ey", like in english. "Pandak" is a Filipino word, which means "midget". Presidential policies .]] Civil rights After Baby Panay took power he began stripping down local Panauan's rights, and started giving them to foreigners. He made the island a playground for international millionaires and tourists. He built attractions strictly for foreigners, such as the Mile High Club, Panau Falls Casino, Three Kings Hotel, airstrips for private jets and small beach clubs. The government frequently arrests people for questioning the government. This grows during the revolution. The political prisoners are tortured for information and usually killed. Arrested people can be seen at all military-run road checkpoints. Many of the arrested are probably not guilty of anything. Baby Panay had always known that the Ular Tribe had always been wishing for more political power, mainly because they were once rulers of Panau. So when Baby Panay took power he considered them a threat, so he began stripping their rights just like any other Panauan civilian. Except that the Ulars rights were diminished so much that they were even below any other Panauan citizen. When Papa Panay lost power, his justice system went with him. Baby Panay set up a more brutal justice system. Anyone who makes a minor infraction is usually arrested and beaten. Many are innocent. Some are arrested for life, or killed. Baby Panay claims that he has killed and tortured dozens of criminals in one hour. During the revolution, most are tortured and then killed. During the rebellion, Baby Panay declared an Execution Day and all currently arrested citizens will be killed, due to full jail cells. Military build-up Main article: Panau Military. When Pandak "Baby" Panay took over Panau he started a massive military build-up using the natural gas sales money. People began complaining, saying that "this couldn't possibly be more important than ending starvation on Panau", but they were quickly silenced. This including making all harbors and airports strictly for military use, creating many new military bases making an entire local military heavy communications network and putting heavy military presence in civilian areas. He also built some of it for himself, like a personal fortress and an atomic submarine, the U1. A Space Program was also created, it was more for military satellites than research. Lastly he created a ring of high command military colonels, and he pays them an enormous salary to give the military more power. The reason for this was because of his major ego and thrive for power, but it was probably mostly to protect Panauan Oil from invaders. Propaganda Pandak uses many Propaganda Trailers; statues of himself and billboards of himself to influence the citizens of Panau that the government and Baby Panay are to be respected. You can destroy them for money and chaos points. The Panau Broadcasting Company only ever broadcasts government propaganda. Usually to cover-up reports of anti-government violence. If you Grapple on the billboard and press Use/Action (E on PC), a mustache and eyeglasses will appear on his face, looking like Rico painted them there with a black marker. This is listed on the Easter Eggs page. Panau City and new settlements The country needed more space to house citizens, when Baby Panay took power, so he started two projects: the construction of slums in Panau City and settling the country. In Panau City, buildings were torn down and replaced with compact condos. Some new settlements, often in barren territories, are so small that they barely rank to town status. These settlements also meant to improve the infrastructure and to hopefully improve the economy. Landmark construction Baby Panay always wished to make Panau more powerful, so he posted a radical construction project to build many new landmarks in Panau City. This meant destroying many pre-existing buildings. He first alerts the people of this via Propaganda Trailers. This project was slowed and later canceled during the revolution. Appearance in the game storyline Throughout the storyline of the game, the agency missions revolve around you eventually getting rid of or killing Panay and putting a US friendly president in his place. In the sixth mission, Karl Blaine tries and ultimately fails to kill Panay by pulling a grenade and clutching Panay so they die together. Subsequently, in the seventh mission Rico encounters the nuclear submarine (U1) again and discovers that Panay is alive and planning to launch a nuclear strike on major world powers. A boss battle-style fight follows in which Rico defeats Panay and his Ninjas. Panay is injured, but escapes with an Assault Rifle and his chameleon to launch the Nuclear missiles, jumping onto the America-bound one as they launch. Rico pursues, disabling the missiles under Panay's fire. Once Rico has disposed of the China, Japan and Russia bound missiles, he jumps onto the missile intended for the USA, knocks down Baby Panay and then pushes him into the engine controls and sets it to explode in the oil field. Pandak Panay presumably dies in the resulting explosion. Weapons of choice *Nuclear missiles - Launched from the U1 during the last storyline mission. *Assault Rifle - During the shoot-out on the nuclear missiles. *Unique multi-shot Rocket Launcher - During the shoot-out inside the U1. That weapon can fire multiple missiles in short succession and is basically an automatic weapon. If obtained through mods, or a glitch, the weapons name that appears on screen is "Rocketlauncher_LoD_ComtrollerDiffs_Panay". See the Rocket Launcher article for more info on this weapon. See also *Salvador Mendoza, the president of San Esperito and antagonist in Just Cause (1). *Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues. *Pandak "Baby" Panay Billboards. Trivia poster.]] *Just like Rico, who was based on many action and spy movie characters, Pandak was also based on a combination of many different real and fictional characters. Examples include: *Pandak means "short" in Tagalog. **Kim Jong Il, one of the former rulers of North Korea. **The warden's son in the comical martial-arts action movie "The Story of Ricky". **He looks like he may have been based on Kim Jong Un, the current ruler of North Korea, who's well-known for his nuclear threats. Despite the similarity in both military policy and appearance, that's impossible because Kim Jong Un was still a relatively average person at the time of the making of the game. **His haircut looks similar to that of Adolf Hitler. **Ferdinand Marcos, a former president of the Philippines. He enforced a nationwide martial law and stripped all of the local's rights and tortured and killed all those who opposed his regime. He ruled as a dictator until 1986, when democracy was restored. **The "Baby" epithet may have been inspired by Jean-Claude "Baby Doc" Duvalier, dictator of Haiti, who, inherited his rule from his father, François "Papa Doc" Duvalier. Pandak "Baby" Panay likewise inherited his rule from his father, Papa Panay. In both cases, the elder leader had relatively warm ties with the United States, despite major atrocities against the people, cults of personality, and shamelessly rigged elections; the younger leader ratcheted up the level of atrocity and corruption while also scorning the U.S. and turning relations cold. *His pet chameleon looks similar to Chameleon Ice ice-cream. *There are ripped posters in some Panau City alleys of someone who looks very similar to Panay. This was an earlier version of him during game development. See more at Cut game content. *Pandak has Reportedly spent some time at the Mile High Club according to Razak "The Razor" Razman who tells Rico , " The Mile High Club has dirt on everybody in Panau, even Baby Panay". Category:Content Category:Heads of State Category:Characters in Just Cause 2